bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Badge
Badges are special awards that can be earned by completing various objectives in Bejeweled 3 and the PC version of Bejeweled Blitz. These objectives include clearing specific numbers of different Special Gem types and accomplishing certain tasks in specific game modes. There are four different types of badges, all of which have their own set of benchmarks that get progressively larger with each type. Badges can be viewed in the Records section from the main menu and by clicking the "Badges" button on a Stats Screen. History Badges first appeared in the PC version of Bejeweled Blitz. In this game, a total of twelve different badges can be earned. The types of badges that can be obtained are Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Ruby. In May of 2011, an updated version of the game revealed information regarding upcoming features, one of which was new badges. However, because service for the PC version of Bejeweled Blitz was discontinued later in 2011, these features were never implemented. It is unknown what the new badges would have been. Badges later appeared in Bejeweled 3, behaving the same way as it did previously. Some of the badges from the PC version of Bejeweled Blitz even reappear in Bejeweled 3, while an assortment of new badges can be earned as well. Most of these new badges can only be earned in certain game modes and/or mini-quests in Quest mode. The game also replaces the Ruby type of badge with a different fourth type: Platinum. In addition to the normal badges, there are also Elite Badges that can be earned in Bejeweled 3. Unlike normal badges, Elite Badges only have one benchmark; however, they are more difficult to obtain. For example, earning one of the Elite Badges in the game requires creating a Supernova Gem. The number of normal badges and Elite Badges in Bejeweled 3 varies depending on the version of the game. In the computer and console versions, a total of fifteen normal badges and five Elite Badges can be earned. The iOS and iPad versions originally featured fewer badges, but more were added via released updates. The iOS and iPad versions also feature several exclusive badges, most of which were inspired by achievements that can be earned in Bejeweled Live. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3, the achievements/trophies All That Glitters and Elite Gem Wielder can be earned by acquiring certain badges in the game. Earning all Gold badges awards the former, and earning an Elite Badge awards the latter. List of badges ''Bejeweled Blitz'' ''Bejeweled 3'' List of Elite Badges Trivia *The images of the trophies that be earned in the PlayStation 3 version of Bejeweled 3 resemble Platinum badges. *With the exception of Bronze, the borders of all the different types of badges are decorated with various gems of the Bejeweled series. *The trailer for the PC version of Bejeweled Blitz contains a few oddities regarding badges (screenshots of these can be seen below): **The badge Final Frenzy is absent, and a different badge called Gemspotter can be seen. It is currently unknown if this badge was entirely different or simply an "early version" of Final Frenzy. **At one point, some of the badges are represented by different images. For example, the badge Stellar has a constellation instead of two shooting stars. **At one point, two Multi badges can be seen at once. Names in other languages Gallery Bejeweled Blitz PC Trailer 1.png Bejeweled Blitz PC Trailer 2.png|As seen in the trailer. See also *Trophy Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Badges and Ranks